A Fresh Start
by kellyQ
Summary: Takes place after the Dark Signers are defeated. Yusei's wish to have Kiryu back has come true, but there's something different ... Kiryu*Kalin*/Yusei


A Fresh Start

By Kellyq

Yusei stared out the window, a longing look in his blue eyes. It had been a year since the Dark Signers were defeated. Things were slowly going back together. Godwin kept his promise to make a long bridge that linked Satellite to New Domino City. The twins would pop in every once in a while to say hi. Akiza made sure that he was alright, and Crow would call and check on things. The one person who was most concerned was Jack. He made sure that Yusei was distracted from the pain he felt from his loss. When Kiryu and Yusei dueled, Jack felt Yusei's love and determination to save Kiryu from Rudger's grasp.

Jack stood at the open door and watched his friend stare out the window. It hurt Jack to see the one he loved in so much pain. The blonde-haired teen always had feelings for Yusei. When Kiryu came into their life, Jack didn't think too much of it until he noticed the looks they gave each other. The willingness to protect each other. Jack knew better than to compete against Kiryu for Yusei's heart.

The blonde-haired teen sighed and walked up and stood next to Yusei. "You know," Jack spoke up, "I'm always willing to give _us_ a try."

Yusei smiled sadly at his best friend. "I know that you loved me, but I still love -"

"Kiryu," Jack finished, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Half of Jack's expression darkened. "You've always loved Kiryu, even though he tried to kill you, you were still willing to risk everything to save him from Rudger."

Yusei felt horrible for hurting Jack. He shifted his body and hugged his friend. Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yusei. He buried his face in Yusei's hair and inhaled his fragrance of chocolate and ginger. _He smells just like Carly_, Jack thought, remembering how he held her close to his body before she died.

Yusei pulled away, turned and walked out. He wore a dark expression, and tears dripped down his chin. He made his way down the stairs and out the door. Rain started to come down as Yusei walked to his motorcycle when someone brushed past him. Yusei shuttered for a moment. He turned his head and his eyes widened. A teen about 19 with frosty blue hair made his through the crowd. He wore a red shirt, brown vest and black pants.

"Wait!" Yusei called out desperately.

Yusei dashed forward, making his way through the crowd, scanning for his friend. That couldn't have been Kiryu. But he looked so much like him! Yusei continued to make his way through the streets, looking for the mysterious teen. Yusei came to a red light to see the blue-haired teen waiting to cross the street.

"Wait!" Yusei called out again. The blue-haired teen turned and Yusei froze when he stared into golden eyes. "Kiryu ...?" he murmured.

The teen walked up and took Yusei's hand. "You're persistent, aren't you?"

Yusei looked away. "Sorry. I thought you were someone I knew." He pulled his hand away, turned and started to walk away.

The blue-haired teen reached out and gently grabbed Yusei's wrist. "Who's this person, I remind you of?"

Yusei's expression darkened. "Look, I'm sorry for following you around," he said, pulling his hand free, "we might see each other again."

A playful smile made its way to the blue-haired teen's lips, and he folded his arms across his chest. "You know very well that I won't be satisfied with that, _Yusei_. The only time I'm satisfied was when we worked together as Team Satisfaction."

Yusei's heart almost stopped, and a gasp excepted from his lips. He slowly turned as the blue-haired teen stepped up and pulled Yusei into a loving embrace. A familiar scent of ginger and spices reached Yusei's nose. _This can't be real_! He thought, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"J - just who are you?" Yusei murmured, shivering.

"It was Kiryu Kyosuke but I changed it to Kalin," he answered. "I hope you don't mind."

Yusei shook his head and leaned up to captured Kalin's lips with his, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. "I'm glad that you're here. When I freed you from Rudger, I made a subconscious wish that you could have a second chance."

"I wanted that too," Kalin murmured, "I wanted to set things right with you - make up for the hurtful things I did and said to you."

Yusei shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Things are okay now, I got Godwin to make a bridge from New Domino city to Satillite."

"So I've noticed, and I'm satisfed. Now come on, we should get inside before we both get sick," Kalin urged.

"You can crash at my place," Yusei offered, pulling out of Kalin's embrace. Yusei took his hand and lead Kalin to his motorcycle.

The End


End file.
